


yours and mine

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Biting, F/M, Marking, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr. Literally no plot. Just Rey and Kylo alone, marking each other up and of course getting tender with each other because that's just what they do.





	yours and mine

Kylo has always known Rey was scrappy. She wasn’t afraid to fight him in the forest on Takodana, and she wasn’t afraid to face off against Snoke, either. He hadn’t expected, however, just how that determination and strength might carry over into...  _other matters_.

He still can’t wrap his head around it, how he’s ended up on some hidden outer rim planet with Rey, in his father’s old ship, Rey pressed beneath him on the old, uncomfortable bed. Rey’s body is warm, and she’s grasping at him - tugging, pulling,  _scratching_  with a desperate need for him that Kylo can’t fully fathom.

“Please,” Rey begs, but for what he doesn’t yet know.

There are natural ways this could go, of course. They’ve been kissing for the better part of half an hour or so, something feverish and frantic, spurred on by an argument in the cockpit. He’d carried Rey here on instinct, their lips frantic, their kisses messy, Rey’s hands in his hair and on his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist. It had been easy to carry her. She’s light, and she’s nimble, and she’s  _heavenly_.

Rey’s shoving haphazardly at his clothes, trying to remove them piece by piece. He hears her rip his cowl, and that’s when he knows that Rey is going to make a mess, going to leave her mark on him in more places than she already has - and this time, not out of anger. Out of something else entirely.

He undresses himself, knowing he’ll make much quicker work of it than Rey ever could, and then pushes her hands out of the way to undress her, as well. She watches with dark eyes full of lust and surprise, that he’s somehow frantic and just as desperate as she is while still being gentle. His hands are warm where they brush her skin, and as soon as the last garment is tossed aside, Rey reaches out wantonly.

Kylo’s mouth finds her neck, marking her as his own with hard, rough biting. Rey lets out a strangled sound, like a moan, but deeper, more animalistic. She threads her hands in his messy hair, but doesn’t pull him away. She wants this. Rey wants the memory of this impressed upon her skin, to remind her for days to come that even if just for one night, she was  _his_.

Her other hand hooks under his arm, clawing at his back, begging him closer. “Please,” she begs again.

“Tell me what you want,” Kylo utters against the purpled skin of Rey’s neck. 

He knows what he wants, but he doesn’t know if Rey will give it to him. Doesn’t know if she’s ready for a thing like that. His teeth graze her neck, near her ear, and she breathes out a sigh as she says, “Everything.”

Rey’s legs are parted and he can feel her warmth against him, can tell she’s dripping wet with the anticipation of  _anything_. He reaches down, fingers barely grazing her folds, and her whole body shudders. “You couldn’t handle it,” he mutters.

“I  _can_ ,” Rey sighs determinedly. “Please. Do it.”

“So polite,” Kylo smirks.

He rolls his hips, the tip of his cock brushing ever so slightly against her. Enough to tease, but certainly not enough to satisfy. Rey groans. “Beg,” he commands.

Rey lets out a disgruntled sound and looks up at him. She’s a fucking mess, her hair all over the pillows, one side of her neck covered in red, splotchy skin as it turns to thick purple bruises. The room smells heavy, musky. Rey’s going to smell Kylo on her skin for  _days_.

“I,” she pants, her chest heaving, her breasts catching Kylo’s eye for the first time. Rey notices, and drops one of her hands to her breast, massaging it, brushing her thumb over the nipple. Her eyes flutter as she begs, “I need you. Please.”

“Need me?” Kylo prompts.

Rey spreads her legs just a little bit wider. “I need you in me,” she whispers. Her lips are deep red and her eyes are dark, but when she looks up at him, Kylo can see her desire, see how turned on she is, how  _he did that to her_. He’s amazed.

She reaches out with one hand, her fingertips brushing his cock. “Please,” she begs again. “Do it.”

Kylo has caught his breath, but he’s still not fully wrapped his head around the fact that Rey is here, beneath him, begging for him. It feels surreal. With a growl, he leans back over her on all fours, pressing his mouth to hers. His cock slides over her slick folds again and Rey shudders. “Ben,” she whispers against his mouth. “ _Please_.”

He can’t resist her anymore. Kylo lines himself up, nearly shaking with anticipation, and then presses into Rey. She’s so  _tight_ , and she’s warm, and he dares to open his eyes to look into hers. She’s trembling, and biting her lip, but she’s so pliant under his touch and looks so full of relief that she could cry. Her hands tangle in his hair to pull him into a kiss, overwhelmed with the feeling of it, the indescribable connection of their bodies, sensations she’d never even dreamed of.

Kylo rocks his hips, all notions of taunting Rey gone now that they’ve marked each other as their own, now that they’re truly connected as one. She tugs his hair and nuzzles little kisses against his scar, along his jaw, and the moment grows tender.

“Please,” she whispers again, and this time, Kylo senses that he knows what she needs.

With a few more thrusts, Rey completely unravels beneath him, clenching tight around him as she comes. She sees stars behind her eyelids, her back arching, her whole body pressed to Kylo’s so she doesn’t know where she ends and he begins. They are  _one_ , and the connection is so profound that even as she comes down from the high of her orgasm, feels the sticky wetness of Kylo’s own release on her thigh, words fail Rey.

Kylo looks into her eyes for a moment, and then lowers his gaze to the angry marks on Rey’s neck that he left, which seem so obscene and out of place after the moment turned so tender. He kisses the marks tenderly, whispering against Rey’s skin a soft little reminder, “Mine. You’re mine.”

Rey sighs happily, contentedly, her limbs still wrapped around Kylo’s lean body. “Yours,” she affirms.


End file.
